Las Perversiones del Capitán Capítulo 1
by LaTitiritera
Summary: Erwin ha hecho rabiar a Levi, pero no se imagina cuáles serán las consecuencias de sus actos. Advertencia: Yaoi, mi intención es describir en los próximos capítulo escenas de sexo explícito, advierto que el contenido puede ser para mayores de 18 años. Me animaría mucho que comentaran tod@s l@s que lo lean, acepto críticas. Si quieren que continúe las historia comenten. GRACIAS.


**LAS PERVERSIONES DEL CAPITÁN**

Capítulo 1

Todo el escuadrón del capitán Levi se había dado cuenta; el capitán estaba visiblemente molesto ese día.

-Capitán, ¿hay algo que le preocupe?- se atrevió a preguntar Armi.

-Deberíamos estar de camino a nuestra nueva misión de reconocimiento, en cambio, ese idiota de Erwin ha osado aplazar la misión hasta que completéis el nuevo entrenamiento intensivo en el cuartel B. Odio que se entrometa de esta forma sin contar conmigo ¿acaso no entiende que este tipo de entrenamiento es superficial para la legión de reconocimiento? Estúpido Erwin, pienso matarle en cuanto le vea.- Decía el capitán Levi frustrado por las circunstancias, todos sabía que bromeaba con lo de matar a su superior, pero su forma de decirlo habría asustado al susodicho si hubiera estado presente…

Se encontraban montando a caballo de camino al cuartel B de entrenamiento, donde todos los escuadrones realizarían entrenamientos intensivos de movimientos especiales en lucha, maniobras, táctica, etc. Así lo había ordenado el Comandante Erwin.

Levi avanzaba por el pasillo de camino al despacho de Erwin, le rodeaba un aura más oscura y agresiva de lo habitual, todos a su paso evitaban mirarle directamente y se apartaban, pues ya había corrido el rumor en el cuartel de que el capitán Levi estaba bastante enfadado con la decisión de Erwin de aplazar su misión de reconocimiento. Nadie quería encontrarse con un Levi colérico, ya de por sí era una persona que (a pesar de su estatura) imponía bastante respeto a los soldados.

Cuando se aproximaba a la puerta, una soldado un poco intimidada por la situación, pero bastante valiente, trató de advertirle:

-Capitán, el comandante Erwin está ocupado con…

-No me importa- Interrumpió Levi.

Irrumpió en el despacho de Erwin, nadie hizo más por detenerle.

-Eh, tú, desgraciado, me debes como mínimo una explicación.- Dijo Levi con voz aparentemente calmada, pero con la mirada oscura y penetrante de un asesino, cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

Los soldados que estaban trabajando allí en el papeleo quedaron fuera, expectantes por la situación, pero restando importancia a la escena, todos conocían el carácter del capitán y era mejor no entrometerse.

Dentro, en el despacho, Erwin se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y avanzó hacia su compañero. Sabía que Levi le tenía en gran cosideración y que era una persona leal y fiel, que podía confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro, sin embargo, no le gustaba hacerlo enfadar porque es un tipo bastante oscuro, temperamental y algo impredecible cuando se le saca de sus casillas.

-¿Es esa forma de hablar a un superior?-dijo bromeando y prosiguió:-Levi, te estaba esperando, por favor toma asiento.- amigablemente tomó una silla de aspecto barroco y la acercó al chico.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué narices hago aquí con todo mi escuadrón cuando se supone que íbamos a salir esta semana de misión de reconocimiento?!- Levantó la voz el capitán ignorando completamente la proposición de su superior y dando un paso hacia él.

Instintivamente, Erwin retrocedió un poco al ver la agresiva actitud del chico, aunque era muy bajito, sobretodo comparado con él, era imposible no sentir algo de "miedo" ante su persona, sobre todo cuando se acercaba de esa manera, mirando fijamente con cara de "pocos amigos".

-Levi, sabes perfectamente que tus chic s aún no se han recuperado del todo de la última salida, necesitan revisiones médicas. Además has tenido algunas bajas, deja que se recuperen física y mentalmente mientras entrenan. El entrenamiento es necesario para perfilar sus habilidades también.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¡Teníamos todo preparado! Íbamos a salir de las murallas cuando nos avisaron y me encuentro sin autorización para comenzar la misión. ¡¿No podías haberme avisado antes?!-explicaba un Levi cada vez más enfadado que daba un amenazante paso hacia Erwin con cada palabra.

-Vamos, Levi, no seas rencoroso ¿tanto te molestan los cambios? Sé que eres muy metódico pero tú sabes que esto es lo mejor para tus soldados.- decía el comandante amablemente con cara de complicidad, sabía que el fondo, aunque estuviera enfadado, Levi entendía sus argumentos.

-¡Tsh!, a veces eres muy molesto, puede que tengas razón, pero no te creas que te vas a librar de mi venganza.- Respondió Levi notablemente más calmado, atendiendo a razones, pero todavía con una ligera expresión de rencor.

A Erwin se le escapó una risita.

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?- Levantó una ceja en entornó los ojos amenazantemente.

-Es que… eres tan mono cuando te pones así por cosas como esta… Adoro tu trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.- Decía Erwin deshaciéndose en carcajadas. Le resultaba adorable la obsesión del menor por el orden, la limpieza, la planificación, etc.

Levi se sonrojó un poco y se sorprendió al oír que le resultaba "mono" al comandante, pero ni un instante dejó su expresión de indignación ante la situación, sentía que no le estaba tomando en serio, y así era…

-¡No te rías capullo! ¿Qué es eso de que soy mono?- Levi dio un leve empujón a su comandante para que dejara de burlarse de él y aunque no lo consiguió, sí hizo que callera sentado en la silla que él mismo había puesto ahí para Levi.

-Vamos Levi, sabes que tus pataletas resultan bastante lindas. Jajaja.- continuaba burlándose el mayor desde la silla.

Levi se puso las manos en la espalda como un profesor que se dispone a regañar a un alumno y levantó un poco la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada altiva a Erwin.

-Entonces, ¿me consideras "mono" y "lindo", comandante Erwin?- Preguntó Levi mirando de reojo al nombrado y comenzando a pasear calmadamente por la habitación rodeando la silla en la que se encontraba.

Erwin comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso con esa actitud de interrogatorio…

-¿y si es así, qué? Tengo que reconocer que me pareces atractivo.- Confesó Erwin casi desafiante y burlonamente con una sonrisita.

Levi, que ya estaba detrás de Erwin aprovechó su distracción a causa del nerviosismo, se quitó la chaqueta y la usó para atarle las manos a la espalda y a la silla. Erwin se quedó atónito, eso era lo último que esperaba, ¿de verdad estaba enfadado Levi?

El capitán que se encontraba detrás de la silla, se inclinó para acercar su boca al oído de su comandante, se pasó la lengua por los labios y con una voz tan sensual como siniestra, le susurró: "ahora tendré mi venganza".


End file.
